


Stay

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, Everyone's just having a bad time, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader Insert, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Morrison has been promoted to Strike Commander, and Gabriel Reyes is most certainly pissed off.<br/>You go to his room in regards to the change of leadership, and find yourself wanting to make him feel better instead.<br/>**Making sure all readers know Gabe is in a bad mood and needs love<br/>***I'm being super selfishly indulgent writing this</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you readers like it, I've really wanted to do one with Gabe being weak and upset.  
> Also a friend wanted it too so I really just... had to write it.

Your hands clutched the small stack of papers you held, wrinkling up the documents slightly as you stood in front of a door, your teeth sinking gently into your lower lip. You chewed on it absentmindedly in your nervousness, your breaths coming out timed and deliberate in an attempt to calm yourself down.

_‘It’ll be fine. I just need to get him to sign these papers, no big deal.’_

You tried to repeat that thought to yourself, but it didn’t really help. You knew the man on the other side of the door was in an awful mood, and that there was a chance you were walking into some sort of death trap. Not that you didn’t understand why he was upset, you just wish this could be held off, but you were ordered to handle this paperwork promptly to move along the bureaucratic process.

The papers had to do with your position at Overwatch being re-assigned. Earlier that day, Jack Morrison was promoted to Strike Commander. You were then given the papers and an order to transfer from working under Gabriel Reyes, to working for Morrison himself. Apparently, the new Commander saw talent in you, and wanted you to work under his supervision specifically. The opportunity to be able to advance was a good one, you felt like you would be able to accomplish a lot, especially after being personally requested to transfer by Jack to work under him.

There were two conflicts you had about the situation. The first, was that you did enjoy working under Reyes. You felt that his hardened attitude is one of the reasons you were able to succeed thus far. Although you did admire Morrison, you also admired Reyes, both for different reasons.

The second thing that left you conflicted about getting the papers signed off on, was actually having to confront and ask Reyes to sign off on your transfer.

The reality was there had been a lot of tension in the air at Overwatch HQ all day. Everyone had it on their mind, the fact that Reyes was passed over for Jack to be given the official position of Strike Commander. Nobody had dared to bring it up with Gabriel at all, and in fact everyone had been trying to avoid him. You knew personally that a bad mood from him could be dangerous. You felt a deep sense of sympathy, however, and felt like avoiding him might only make it worse. He was a smart man, he probably knew he was being avoided. At one point he left to his room and simply never came back out.

With a sigh, you let out a light knock.

“Permission to enter, Captain?” your voice came out weak and timid, not certain whether you’d prefer to be sent off by an angry Reyes and left to try another time, or to actually have to face him.

“Granted.” his deep voice was muffled from the door, but you could make out the irritability in his voice. Your hand turned the knob and you stepped into the room, letting the door close with a gentle click. As you entered, Reyes turned from laying on his bed to sitting at the edge of it, his eyes felt like they were piercing into your very soul. He was waiting for an explanation of why you were there. You felt so weak under his wrathful gaze.

“Captain, I came here with these,” you started, holding out the papers for him to see. “It’s been requested that I transfer to Commander Morrison’s squad, and I need you to sign off on the t-transfer request.”

“Tch,” the intimidating Captain stood from his bed, making it over to the door where you stood with a few quick strides. He practically slammed his hand against the wall right beside your head and leaned over to you, towering above your frame as his eyes scanned the documents in your hands. “Commander Morrison…” his voice was a low hiss.

You knew something like this would happen, that he wouldn’t be pleased with any mention of Jack. Especially with having to handle the fact that Jack was now in charge. This was probably the first thing he would have to do in regards to the Commander’s orders.

“So he’s already trying to take my best soldiers away…” the dark-skinned man seemed to be talking to himself more than he was to you. His free hand came to your face and tilted your chin up, forcing you to meet his expression, twisted in an angry scowl. Your heart felt like it would burst out of your chest, rapidly beating in fear as if you might meet your end any moment. You couldn’t help but let out a pathetic whimper.

At that moment, Reyes seemed to be caught by something other than his pure rage. His hand dropped from your face and he moved away from you, taking his hand off the wall. “I’ll get a pen.” he seemed dejected as he spoke, and turned, stepping over to his dresser before opening up the top drawer and rustling through it’s contents. “I’m glad you have a chance to advance. Jack sees the potential in you that I know you have.”

His words were heart-wrenching to you, your hands gripped the papers tightly, causing more prominent folds and wrinkles into the material. There you were, a reminder that the position he wanted, and should have rightfully have, was taken away from him. And there you were, getting his signature of approval for you to get the position you wanted and deserved. It felt like some sick twist of fate. Sure, Morrison needed the support from great soldiers for Overwatch to do good things, but was Reyes meant to be left in the dust? He had been your captain through all this fighting and pushed you to grow so much.

You were so lost in feelings of guilt that you didn’t even notice the man return in front of you, pen in hand, with his other hand extended to take your forms. Your eyes fell to the forms, and then lifted to face the man in front of you once more.

With an exasperated sigh, your hands gripped the paper and you tore the documents in half before stepping closer to Reyes. Your arms lifted hesitantly, and you put them around the shoulders of the man in front of you. You pressed your face against his chest and held him tightly.

“I want to work under you, not Morrison.” Your voice was muffled against his shirt, your arms giving a squeeze of comfort around him as you spoke.

Truth be told, you weren’t sure what compelled you to pull such a daring move as hugging Captain Reyes. There wasn’t much room for emotions and empathy when it came to being a soldier. But you knew it was more than just rage that Gabriel felt, and that everyone was avoiding him and his pain. Maybe he didn’t think as emotionally as you did, but you figured it was worth taking the risk and crossing a professional boundary, even though you were probably about to get an earful and then get sent off to run laps until dawn.

Large hands grasped your shoulders as Gabriel gently tugged your arms from off of him, letting them drop back at your sides. You braced yourself for a loud scolding, but it never came.

“_______,” for the first time, Reyes called you by your first name as he began to speak, his voice calmer and more quiet than you could ever remember since you started fighting for Overwatch, “you don’t need to hold yourself back from success.” he smiled at you, though it was blatantly obvious in his eyes that he wasn’t happy.

“It’s fine, I-” you were cut off quickly by Gabriel’s harsh, commanding voice.  
“Enough. I won’t let pity hold you back.” he turned his back on you, pacing through the room as he shoved a hand in his pocket, pulling out a phone. “I’m calling Jack about me approving his transfer request.”

You knew you had to convince Reyes that your decision to stay under him was what you wanted. As long as he approved the transfer to Jack, you wouldn’t be able to do anything to stay, as the option ultimately came down to the decision between the two men. Soldiers didn’t just get to pick and choose who to work for like that. You needed Reyes to let you stay with him. You _wanted_ to stay with him.

Your heart thumped as you approached the man. You promptly grabbed the hand that held his phone to prevent him from dialing Morrison. Your other hand placed firmly on his chest. It took standing on your tip toes, but your face came to meet his in a bold kiss. You closed your eyes, your lips making gentle movements against his own. It felt like an eternity, a mix emotions swimming through your head.

You felt the phone in the hand that you held slip out of his grasp, landing on the floor with a thump. His large arms came around your form, squeezing you tightly against his muscular frame as he slowly, hesitantly, returned your kiss. You could practically feel the hurt, rage and betrayal that Gabriel was experiencing in your kiss. It wasn’t some breathtaking passion one might expect from an impromptu kiss but instead more of a slow burn of emotions that could only be expressed through the act.

You pushed Gabriel backwards in a gentle prod, he gave no resistance as he fell back onto the bed, pulling you down with him. Your lips separated as you gasped for air, a firm hand coming around to cup your face.

“You don’t know what you’re getting into.” his low voice sounded pleased, but you could make out mischievous undertones in his statement, sending a chill down your spine. His arm gripped around your waist tightly as you shuddered.

You gave him an impish smile in return. “I’m not turning my back on you,” your hands played with his top for a moment before you began to lift it off his body. He happily complied and moved his arms so you could slide it up and off, tossing the shirt to the side. You couldn’t help but marvel at his physique, your hands running along his firm chest, fingers tracing the grooves of his muscles as well as his scars. “I admire you too much to leave.”

The corners of his lips curled up slightly in a satisfied smirk. His hands returned your favor and began pulling your shirt off, followed by a quick and skillful unclasping of your bra. Your top clothes were discarded to the floor as he brought his face to your ear.

“Then show me how much you admire me,” his voice came out as a deep, feral purr. You were left with no room to object as he pulled back from the side of your face to crash his lips against yours, biting down on your lower lip gently with a growl. His pelvis thrust up, grinding his now hardened member against you. You reciprocated the act and slowly rubbed yourself against him, groaning against his kiss.

His hand came down to the seam of his pants, hooking his thumb into the fabric and pulling them down. You lifted yourself from his body slightly so he could pull them down more, before he used his legs to kick them off the rest of the way. Before you could make any action, his hands came to work on your own pants, pulling them off in the same quick fashion. It was clear he wasn’t for wasting time. You pulled back to admire his naked form, straddling him in cowgirl position as he looked up at you expectantly. You grinded against his bare cock teasingly, your warm sex already slick with arousal.

“You’re gonna have to ask for it to get it.” Reyes’ body lay still below you, making it clear he wasn’t about to let you have what you wanted just yet.

“P-please Reyes, I need you.” You bit your lip, quivering with desire.

He seemed to look around pensively for a moment before settling his dark eyes back on you, his response coming out as an uninterested mutter. “Not very convincing.”

You rubbed yourself against his cock again, letting out a needy whimper. “Gabe,” your need for him was nothing but blatantly apparent as you spoke, “please fuck me.”

He raised a curious eyebrow, his cocky expression driving you crazy.  
You squirmed against him.  
“Fill me up. I want you to make me yours, Gabe.”  
It seemed you finally spoke the right words, as he brought a hand down and guided himself into you. You lowered yourself down onto his cock, shivering with delight as he filled you up. The size was certainly thick enough to stretch your inner walls. You began to settle into a gentle rhythm of riding him, placing your hands against his chest to steady yourself against him.

“Y-your cock is so big.” your words mostly came out as moans as you rode him. One of Reyes’ hands grabbed your ass firmly, the other one came to your cunt, his thumb pressing against your clit and rubbing circles around it. You let out a cry of pleasure at his stimulation, urging you to move faster and more desperately on his thick cock.

“You’ll make me cum if you do that!” your hands came down to his waist, gripping onto them, your nails digging into his flesh as you tried to steady yourself.

"You feel so good." You intentionally contracted your inner walls around his shaft, sending waves of pleasure through you as his dick rubbed against your g spot. The both of you rocked against each other in a perfectly synchronized motion, his cock filling you each time you lowered yourself down onto it. It was large enough that it couldn't even fit completely into your dripping sex.

"Aaah, it feels so good to fuck you, Gabe." you practically found yourself reduced to making a series of squeals and cries of pleasure, the feeling of his thickness hitting every good spot, along with his thumb rubbing your clit, making you drunk off of the pleasure he gave you.

"Suenas tan linda así, mi amor," Gabriel’s deep husky voice uttered words in his native tongue, causing a shudder of delight. It made you feel like you must have been driving him crazy for him to revert to speaking Spanish. His thrusts met your motions eagerly. It gave you just the push you needed to hit your peak, a wave of pleasure washing over you.

“Ah! Gabe I’m coming! You're making me cum!" you cried out, his thumb began to move faster against your clit as you rode him to climax. Between the moans of pure bliss, his name kept slipping out of your mouth over and over.

“Te voy a hacer mía,” his voice sounded strained as he spoke, before rolling his head back and groaning in pleasure, his hips jerking upwards into you as his cock twitched and pulsed inside you, letting his hot release fill you up.

Your orgasms tapered off together, and you fell against his chest, completely spent from the intensity of the act between you two. His arms came around you in a firm embrace, the only sound in the room from the panting between you two.

It was some time before he withdrew from inside you, rolling you gently onto the bed and covering your naked body with his blanket.  
You saw him reach down to the floor to retrieve his phone, a chuckle coming out of his mouth as he looked at the screen.

You thought to ask, but there was something else you wanted to know more.

“What did you say to me in Spanish?” You inquired, yawning lightly as you spoke.  
The large man slid under the blanket to join you, his arms coming around your body in a tight squeeze.

His lips pressed onto your temple and he spoke against your skin. “I said I was going to make you mine.”

Content with his answer, you smiled and closed your eyes, drifting off into a relaxed sleep.

\------------------------------------

 

It was some time later that you were woken up with an loud banging at the door. Your eyes opened to see Gabe smiling next to you. He looked to be smiling out of amusement rather than happiness.

“Reyes open the god damned door.” The muffled voice from the other side of the door was that of Jack Morrison’s, and you weren’t sure if you had ever heard him speak so angrily.

“Gabe?” you whispered to him, unsure if he was even awake. He had to be with the noise Morrison was making.

He didn’t respond to you, but instead, to the man outside of his room.

“Go away, Jack.”

“No, we’re talking about this right now.”

You had no idea what was going on, and sat up in the bed, looking to Gabriel with a questioning expression. He simply put his arms around you and pulled you back down to lay in the bed.

“When I dropped my phone, I had already dialed Jack.” he mumbled, his mouth coming to gently graze onto your neck. “He may have woken up to a long voicemail this morning.”


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add two or three more parts to what was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot because i fucking love Gabe so much.

Life had settled back into a normal routine incredibly fast. Thanks to Overwatch, and the new era of peace it brought into the world, fighting was no longer a part of your everyday life like it had been during the crisis, but you were still a soldier and had duties.

You had just came out of the shower, having spent the afternoon training with colleagues. Captain Reyes made sure everyone knew that just because there was peace, didn’t mean anyone could slack off on staying in peak physical shape. You considered whether or not Morrison’s squad was held to the same standard, but shrugged off the thought pretty quick.

Not only did you still no longer have interest in changing over, you hadn’t been able to face Jack ever since the night you spent with Reyes. You were certain the Strike Commander himself had also avoided facing you. He had tried to chew out Gabriel, but never mentioned the subject to you. Fortunately, while everyone in the Swiss Headquarters had heard Jack shouting at Reyes, they didn’t know the reason why. You had been in groups where people asked if anyone knew what it was about, but kept your mouth shut. Everyone had just assumed Captain Reyes had gotten up to something in retaliation to being picked over. They were sort of right, at least.

As you dried yourself down in front of the communal shower and began to get dressed, another soldier, one who you believe worked under Reinhardt, had come into the room.

“You’re _________, right? Captain Reyes has requested you at his quarters for a mission briefing.” The soldier seemed a little shy and nervous, as if simply talking about Reyes was intimidating in its own right.

“Thank you for letting me know.” You smiled and the soldier nodded off, turning on her heel and leaving at that.

You pulled your clothes on and began to dry your hair, thinking about what Gabriel wanted you to see him about exactly. You hadn’t actually seen much of the man since your time with him. Not any more than you normally would. Aside from your own embarrassment, it was as if nothing had ever happened. You were a bit disappointed, but also not quite surprised considering the act was in a moment of weakness for the hardened Captain. You could only feel nervous at the thought of possibly being alone with him again after everything.

Your hair now dry, you finally decided to slowly, nervously make your way to the Captain’s room, biding your time as you considered what he might need from you. You came to a halt in front of his door, raising your hand to knock. Before you did, however, the door flung open, causing you to jump in surprise. Gabriel stood in the doorway, looking down at you with a stone-faced expression.

“I was just about to go get you.” he remarked, turning his body in a gesture for you to enter. You nodded and stepped into the room, closing the door behind you. Your eyes couldn’t help but wander to his body, feeling pulled in by the allure of it. He was dressed in only pajama pants and a well-fit wife-beater. Your cheeks flushed. You hoped he wouldn’t notice the reddening of your face, but lost that hope when you heard him snicker quietly.  
Without a word, Reyes sauntered over to the bed and sat on its edge, patting the spot beside him in an indication for you to join. You nodded and sat next to him, about to ask why he had called for you, but he spoke first.

“Jack has been calling me a depraved pervert all week,” he started, leaning in to place a small kiss on your earlobe. You shivered. His mouth began to trail down your neck, his facial hair brushing against and tickling the sensitive skin. “ _He. Has. No. Idea._ ” Each word was drawn out in a deep, lustful growl, and a feeling of desire began to build up between your legs.

You couldn’t deny that you wanted him, but you were also apprehensive, as you had accepted a one night stand with the Captain, but it felt like he wasn’t quite done with the comfort you provided him. Since after the first night with him, this was the first time he seemed to be in a good mood. And while you didn’t necessarily mind providing him with comfort, you felt like some sort of distraction for him only if it suited his tastes.

Apparently, your negative feelings showed on your face. Gabriel withdrew and met your eyes with his. “Is there something on your mind?” his question was firm, his gaze piercing into you questioningly, leaving little room for you to try and lie.

“I just, thought that… what happened was a one time thing.” your voice came out weak, your eyes, uncomfortable under his stare, cast off to the side to avoid making contact with his. He didn’t let that last as his hand rested on your face, turning it so his eyes could continue to survey yours.

“Did you want it to be a one time thing?” He inquired. It didn’t seem to be a loaded question so much as actual curiosity. It was impossible to read further into his eyes, dark like a bottomless pool without sunlight.

You muddled between lying and facing the consequences if he caught it, or telling the truth. You opted for the latter, as you were certain his perception skills were better than your ability to lie.

“No.” you thought of adding reasons and explanations, as if they would help your case, as if telling Gabriel that you were really into being with him for more than just a fling might make him want you the same way. You wanted to know more about him, about his pain and feelings. Something urged you to want Reyes to open up to you. Maybe out of fear that he could go down a dark path alone. Especially with everyone avoiding him just because he had been unhappy. But you were certain that you’d never get a chance to crack his exterior again.

Gabriel pushed you down onto the bed, climbing over you and pushing your legs apart to settle himself between them. Despite all of the things you were feeling about possibly becoming a booty call for your superior officer, you couldn’t deny him access. Your attraction to him had already become too much.

“I told you last time that I was going to make you mine,” his voice and expression softened. He brought his face closer to yours, and brushed his rough lips against your jawline, gently nipping at the skin and sending a pleasant shiver through your body. You arched towards him in a subconscious effort to be as close to his strong, large body as possible. He placed a hand at the base of your neck, holding it firmly in a show of gentle dominance rather than out of violent intent. “I meant it.”

You shuddered at his words, a feeling of warmth and excitement causing your heart to pound in your chest. You felt his lips curl up against the skin on your jaw as he kissed it, his hips giving a light thrust, grinding his pelvis against you teasingly. You could feel that he was already aroused.

“I’m going to have to make sure I can take you as often as I want, though.” He suddenly tossed his phone onto the bed next to the two of you and one-handedly dialed a contact, setting the phone to speaker as it rang. He tauntingly put a finger to his lips to signal for you to keep quiet.

“What is it, Reyes?” it was Jack, he called Commander Morrison again.  
You practically held your breath hoping that you wouldn’t be heard, unsure of what the hell Gabriel thought he was doing.

“I was just thinking that you’re right,” he sounded clearly amused as he removed his hands from you to bring them to your bottoms, swiftly putting them down and off as he casually spoke to the man on the phone. You breathed a quiet gasp, and put a hand over your mouth, to keep quiet. You felt your face heat up, and were certain it was eight shades of red.

Reyes continued to speak to Jack as if nothing was unusual.

“I mean, about how fraternizing with soldiers can get some unwanted attention on me, or whatever?”

You heard Morrison click his tongue over the phone. “So you’ll listen, then?”

“Oh no,” as Gabriel spoke to the phone, he began to gently stroke your sensitive heat, the only thing between his fingers and your flesh a thin pair of undergarments. You arched your back and opened your mouth as if to moan, but held your voice. You could see his amusement as you struggled under his touch, and he simply continued to speak to the Commander. “You know those talks about putting me in charge of that new, secret, dirty-work-division, Blackwatch? I’ll do it if you let me make her my second in command.”

For a moment, the line was silent, and Reyes took the opportunity to bring his face between your legs, licking at the underwear covering your sex. Your underwear had already been wet with your own slick juices of arousal. You couldn’t help but whine quietly at the sensation. He nipped at the fabric in a sickening tease.

“That- she isn’t qualified for that. She’s talented, but Blackwatch isn’t meant for soldiers like her.” Jack’s voice was an irritated growl, it sounded like he was about to continue, but Reyes started speaking, cutting him off.

“But then it wouldn’t be “suspicious” for me to have her around if she was working closely with me. It wouldn’t look bad on your pretty vision for Overwatch.” his large hands began to pull off your panties excruciatingly slowly, exposing your wet slit to the cool air of his room. After throwing your underwear to the side, he began to prod a finger at your entrance, your lower body squirming under his touch.

“Look, I’ll think about it,” Jack sounded defeated. They had always been close friends so you figured negotiation didn’t need to happen. Morrison probably knew better than anyone that, whether he was Strike Commander or not, he wouldn’t be able to get Gabriel Reyes to cave. “Just don’t do any depraved shit for now, Gabe.”

At his words, Gabriel suddenly slid two fingers into you, and you couldn’t hold back a cry of pleasure from escaping your mouth. For a moment, there was nothing but a painful silence, your stomach felt like it dropped.

With a chuckle, Gabriel lifted his free hand to the phone and pulled it closer to him. “It’s too late for that, Jack.”

You heard Jack try to say something before the phone was hung up on him, Reyes tossing it to the side as nothing more than an afterthought before he began to stimulate you with his fingers, pushing them in gently and pulling them out, curling his fingers to rub up against your g-spot with every stroke. His hot mouth came to your clit, giving it a gentle kiss and lick before firmly planting his mouth on it, sucking the sensitive nub while he ran his tongue over it. You writhed under the sensation, the pleasure overcoming your embarrassment from earlier.

His pleasing touch, however, didn’t last for long, he pulled his mouth away and slid his fingers out, coming back up to your face as he licked himself clean of your wetness. You took the opportunity to grab his shirt, pulling it up and off of his body, a hungry look in your eyes as his scarred chest was exposed.

“I wanted to do this with you again the whole time.” you put your arm around his shoulder as you spoke, any traces of shyness and embarrassment washing away as you met his gaze.

“Oh yeah?” He raised an eyebrow inquisitively and leaned in to your neck, giving it a light nip of affection. “You want me that much, huh?”

You nodded, “Y-yeah.”

He seemed smug about hearing you blatantly admit your desire. You decided to bring the point across more by pulling off your shirt and unclasping your bra, dropping them to land wherever on the floor. You pulled Gabe closer to your body, pressing the bare skin of your chests against each other. The two of you came together in another kiss, your tongue running along his lips seeking an invitation in, in which he obliged, separating his lips and entwining his tongue with yours.

Pulling himself away from your kiss, Reyes put a rough arm around you and flipped you over onto your stomach, pulling your rump over to grind against his lap. Understanding what he was getting at, you steadied yourself onto your hands and knees on the soft mattress and spread your legs apart as an invitation for him.

He knelt behind you, nudging your legs a little bit further apart with his knee, and pulled his member out of his pajama pants, not bothering to waste time by removing them completely. You felt the thick member poke at your entrance before he thrust it all the way in at once, grabbing your waist. “A-ah!” you couldn’t help but gasp and cry out at the sudden invasion.

As he let you take a moment to adjust to him, his free hand came down against your backside, the resounding smack evoking a cry of pain from you. You could hear him laugh in amusement as he began to settle into a rough tempo of thrusts. You only became more aroused at the lewd sound of his thighs smacking against your ass.

You couldn’t help but bury your face into the sheets of his bed while he fucked you, his firm grip on your waist forcing you to move in time with his thrusts.

“G-Gabe it… feels s-so good…” your hands gripped the sheets tightly, your toes curling at the immeasurable pleasure he was giving you. His response was not verbal, but instead he slowed his thrusts to slowly withdraw, only to slam himself back in all the way again, repeating the steady, torturous rhythm. You cried out with every thrust, the sounds of your moans filling the room.

“I-I wanna cum…” your request came out as a whine.

Reyes’ arms came around your waist and he pulled you up so your back was flush against his chest, resuming a regular tempo of thrusting into you. You felt his lips brush against your neck, before latching onto the skin, firmly sucking at your flesh. You placed your hands onto his muscular thighs to brace yourself, riding yourself up and down his cock. His hand came around your waist and he grabbed your clit, pinching it and twisting it between his thumb and forefinger.

You let out a mewl and called his name in delight, feeling yourself teeter on the edge of the climax he was driving you to.

His lips came off of your skin where he sucked, leaving a red bruise in it’s place. You felt his mouth move to your ear, his tongue delicately running over the lobe.

“Where do you want me to cum?” his husky voice was only a whisper. Your head rolled back and rested against his shoulder.

“Inside. Cum inside me.” You were so overwhelmed with ecstasy you could barely get your words out, practically moaning each syllable as you spoke. He kissed your neck,

“Where inside you?” it wasn’t surprising that Gabe wouldn’t be satisfied without hearing exactly what you both knew you meant.

“In m-my cunt.” you turned your head awkwardly to meet his lips in a desperate kiss, your frantic moans muffled against his lips.

The build up in you finally snapped as he fucked you, and you felt the familiar ripple of your climax moving through your body. Your whole frame shook against him, your lips separating from his as you sobbed in pure bliss, feeling your inner walls contract around his member in a climactic throb.

“Dios mío,” his voice came out in a groan as he reverted to his mother tongue, giving a couple more powerful thrusts into you before sheathing himself all the way inside. You could feel his cock throb as he reached his own climax, letting out a gasp of pleasure as he did. "Oh por Dios..."

He held himself there as he came, pumps of his thick white cum filling your insides.

As the two of you started coming down from bliss, he pulled you down onto the bed, his member slipping out of you as he did. You could feel the mix of your juices leaking onto your thigh. You lay with your back against him, his frame spooning you, and his arms holding onto your body tightly.

As if perfectly timed, Gabriel's phone began vibrating. He tiredly reached for it and answered it, putting the caller on speaker. "Yeah?"

"Are you done? Wait never mind, I don't want to hear your answer." Jack's voice sounded completely exasperated, as if expecting Reyes to pull something.  
"I'm just calling to let ________ know that she can work with you in Blackwatch if she agrees to it." you could tell by the Commander's words that he knew you were with Gabriel and that he was on speaker. Considering what Captain Reyes had pulled earlier, it wasn't surprising Morrison would be certain you were there.

"Thanks Jack, you made a good decision, for once." leaving no room for a rebuttal, Gabriel chuckled and hung up the phone on Jack once more.

He squeezed you against his warm body and rested his chin on your shoulder, the two of you laying in a peaceful silence together.

You couldn't help, despite the embarrassment of Jack being a little too involved in this, to feel pleased that Gabriel went through the trouble of making sure you could be around him more often, and that Commander Morrison agreed to it.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes brings a new recruit, Jesse McCree, into the picture  
> It doesn't go well on the first day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some FEEEEEELINGSSSSS  
> Because sometimes Gabe has them, feelings that is.  
> HOPE YOU LIKE YOUR SMUT EXTRA SWEET

After a few weeks, you began to learn that it was sometimes best to pretend you were asleep for a little while after already waking up.

Today was one of those times. You lay on your stomach in the large bed, feeling the man sharing it with you shift around to get up. Your arms hugged your pillow and you kept your eyes closed.

During the daytime, things with Gabe were relatively normal. Working for Blackwatch was your new life. It was mostly dealing with criminals and gang members, assassinating key figures like mob bosses and drug lords. Reyes excelled at the work, seemingly unhindered in his capabilities as a fighter now that he had the freedom from prying eyes that Blackwatch offered.

You often had to do missions separate from him, as you had your own responsibility working directly under him. When those missions were over, the two of you would always meet in a desperate tangle of your bodies afterwards. This happened to be the morning after one of those nights, the ache in your body nothing but a sweet reminder to you of that fact.

You felt all-too familiar lips press up against your temple before the large figure beside you began to get up from the bed. You peeked your eyes open as his back was to you for a moment to see his nude figure, before closing them again. These were some of the best times you and him had physical contact. It wasn’t for pleasure, it was always a sweet kiss or a gentle touch here and there while you ‘slept’, and it was the only time you got physical contact with him that had nothing to do with the sex.

You could hear him get ready and dressed, and figured it was a good time to officially wake up.

“So how did dealing with Deadlock go?” Your voice was groggy, and you watched him with tired eyes as he got dressed. Last night the two of you were so overcome with desire that talking about the mission he had been away on for days hadn’t been a priority for either of you.

“Well we’re taking in a stray apparently.” he didn’t bother to look back at you as he spoke, but instead disappeared into his bathroom. His voice continued from the other room, “One of the members showed a lot of sharpshooting talent, so we figured may as well recruit him instead of letting the potential go to waste rotting in a jail cell for life.”

You considered his words, and did understand the logic behind it, but felt like it still seemed like a risk. “I mean, that’s a bit of a wild card isn’t it? Letting a notorious criminal mingle in with our soldiers doesn’t sound like the best plan.” you sat up in the bed as you spoke, bringing your feet over it and putting them against the floor.

You could hear the sound of water running and Gabriel brushing his teeth. His response came out garbled and you took time to decipher it. “Mm, well you're not wrong.” The sound of spitting and gurgling came next. The little things he did that were just normal human acts always amused you. Sometimes it was hard to remember an attractive powerful man like himself did regular people things.

“Anyway, he’s in one of the locked down rooms for now, only high permission keycards can open it.” he came out of the room and began gathering his things. You figured he probably had some business in the base to attend to. “You’ll have to go get him and deal with him, actually. I have to deal with some bureaucrat stuff with Jack. Your keycard will be cleared to get him out.”

What did Gabe even expect you to do with the man? You had no idea what he and Jack had planned for this criminal. You shrugged and figured you’d think of what to do. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they recruited experienced criminals for the special operations group that Reyes’ led. Thanks to Blackwatch, you understood how it could be to expect being a soldier and hero only to instead wind up doing people’s dirty work and walk a moral grey line.

Without any form of goodbye, Reyes turned and left the room, leaving you behind to get ready. You were already used to the way he unceremoniously left you in his room without so much as a “see you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a beep, the red light on the door in front of you turned green to signal it was clear to enter, and you cracked it open.

The first thing you couldn’t help but remark was that the man in the room, or rather, cell, was much younger than you had anticipated. You expected some old seasoned criminal, at the very least you expected him to be Reyes’ age, but he was closer to your own. At least, you speculated based on his appearance.

He lifted his head to the face the door, peering out from a wide-brimmed hat.

“Oho~ did they send you to help me bathe, darlin’?” His flirtatious tone and accompanying wink didn’t do much to hide his cynical expression. It wasn’t surprising, he didn’t really have a choice to be here, as the other option could barely count.

“I’m _________ _________,” you started, opening the door wider and standing in the frame. “I’m sure you’re aware of military protocols and as such you’re to only address me by my surname.” You made an arm gesture as if to indicate he was free to come out of the room. “I’m second to Captain Reyes, so you’ll be answering to me while he’s not around.”

The man stood and sauntered over to you, peering down at your frame. He stood only a little bit shorter than Reyes and Morrison. “I ain’t one for takin’ orders from a cute little lady like yourself.” He smiled slightly, but it was all in the mouth. You almost felt annoyed considering he was given a great break despite his crimes.

“Well you are now, McCree.” You turned on your heel and gestured for him to follow, and the two of you headed out the holding area and into the main parts of the base.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You took the time to show the man around the base at key places for operations. The base was rather empty during the daytime, so it was only the rare face here or there as you strolled through the halls, only talking to explain the basics to McCree.

Eventually, you stood in front of the door of your last stop.

“This is the facility’s best practice range, we’ll spend some time in here, as I haven’t gotten the chance to see what you can do.” you swiped your key card and entered the area, walls lined with various forms of guns and military equipment. For the first time since you took him out of the cell, he seemed to actually show genuine interest. You weren’t completely surprised.

“Alright,” you scoured the weapons and grabbing a pistol for yourself, loading it with a magazine. “You can use what you want, I’ll observe." You waved the pistol slightly in his line of sight to get the point across that you were on guard, considering he was about to be an armed criminal in a moment.

McCree instantly went to the handguns and looked over the revolvers, picking them up one at a time and checking them out before deciding on one, you watched as he took sufficient ammunition. His body was giving away the excitement he was clearly trying to hide.

The two of you made your way to the shooting area, and you took a seat at a small control board used to handle the targets, turning the system power on and giving a nod for McCree too get started.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

You weren’t sure how much time had passed. McCree’s shooting had kept you entertained for the entirely. You were glad that nothing shady happened, and felt pleased that you made the decision to observe his skills. Out of all the special targets used, the outlaw had hit them with perfect accuracy. You eventually had to call him off of shooting as you were certain he’d go all day if you didn’t restrict his time.

You couldn’t help but feel reassured that Gabe and Jack’s decision to bring in this man for his skill was a well-made one.

You took the revolver from McCree and unloaded your own pistol, putting them back away where they belonged. When you turned around, you were caught off guard by Jesse’s frame directly in front of yours. You tried to step back, but the walls and shelves of weapons were behind you. He placed a hand on a shelf next to your head, boxing you in, and he brought himself closer to your body.

“I’ve had a mighty good time around you, sweetheart.” his voice became low, his southern drawl sounding more pronounced as he spoke. His eyes shone with the same excitement he had while shooting. “Now maybe I can show _you_ a good time…” he began to try to close the distance between you two, your hands tried to shuffle around the lower shelves for a weapon, but there was nothing but boxes of ammunition. You turned your face and closed your eyes.

"Oh no, you caught me in the act." McCree's voice encouraged you to open your eyes, his body backing away from yours, with his hands raised in a surrender.

Gabriel was standing in the doorway, glowering over at the two of you. As soon as Jesse backed off, he barked for a soldier.

"Take this kid back to his cell."

With a nod and a 'yes sir', the soldier took McCree by the arm and guided, if not pushed, him out of the room, escorting the man down the hall until he was out of sight. A few moments of silence followed before Reyes put a firm hand around your wrist and pulled you away, not looking at you or saying anything as he guided you back to his quarters.

The moment the two of you entered, he slammed the door behind you and pushed you up against it, resting his forearms against either side of your head. His expression was similar to the one he had the first time you were in his room, when you had been requesting your transfer to Jack's squad to be signed. His forehead wrinkled, a painful anger in his eyes. He moved his face in closer as if to kiss you, but stopped short.

Your hands clutched at his shirt, tugging on it gently. "Nothing happened to me, you don't need to be so upset," you said reassuringly, "that's why you're angry, right?"

You searched his eyes for answers, but it was impossible to see anything past the anger.

"I.." Gabriel starting to speak, but his words came to a halt and he turned his head away from you.

You brought yourself closer to his face and traced your lips along his jaw, the facial hair on his chin tickling your lips as they passed along it. "What is it?" you tried your best to sound reassuring, and that he could say whatever he wanted.

One of his arms dropped to your waist, snaking around it in a firm hold. The other came around your shoulders much in the same fashion as he held your body to his.  
"I just don't want you to be taken away from me." you felt a thump in your chest as he spoke. Despite the anger in his tone, you understood the meaning of what he was saying. His arms clutched tighter around your body. "I should have just killed him." his voice dripped venom at those words. Was Reyes feeling that much jealousy over McCree's act on you? It felt like his jealousy was causing cracks in his steely personality, letting weakness show through.

It was easy to put two and two together. Reyes had slowly become more withdrawn to everyone around him after Morrison's promotion. It was the only other thing you had seen the man be this upset about. Sure, he had always been snippy and easy to anger, but there was something else in him that surfaced when it came to the position of Strike Commander. And that same thing seemed to be affecting him now. You were certain the idea of Jesse getting his hands on you was giving him the same feeling. Had you not been so concerned for Gabriel's sake, you may have found it flattering.

"I'm not a title or a position you know." You smiled and brought a hand to his face, gently turning it to meet yours once more. "Nobody can just choose to hand me off to whoever. You made me yours, and that's what I wanted."

The face in front of yours softened, and within an instant, his lips captured yours in a desperate kiss. You moved your lips rhythm with his own, barely remembering to breathe as he clutched your body to his own.

His lips came away from yours and grip only loosened for him to begin pulling your shirt up and throwing it off, followed by the two of you desperately removing each other's clothes until the both of you were standing stark naked. He put his arm back around your waist and grabbed your thigh, lifting you up. Your legs wrapped around him, and he carried you over to the bed, his lips fervently planting kisses all over your neck.

The both of you had many encounters where a overwhelming desire took over, but you could tell in his frenzied kisses and quick movements that his want for you was on a level it hadn't been before, and there was no time for games, teasing or playing around.

He placed you on the bed, joining you with his body positioned on top. His lips met yours again. His hands wandered your body as he sucked and nipped at your bottom lip. You could feel his member become erect and poke against your thigh. You positioned your pelvis to grind yourself against him in an invitation.

You could see that all of his pain and anger was washing away with each kiss, and every touch. Reyes brought his mouth down to your chest and began sucking and biting the skin, leaving a small red bruise only to move on to another location shortly after. You arched into him as he marked all over your clavicle and chest, a sign that he had been there, a sign of possessiveness. You arched into him, and he began to rub his member along your slit, grinding his hips against you in a steady motion.

While Gabriel typically coaxed you into giving verbal affirmation of your desire for him, he didn't this time, and simply eased himself into you slowly. He pulled away only slightly to watch your every expression as he filled you with his member, inch by inch until he couldn't go further in. Your face twisted in pleasure and you placed your hands on his shoulders, gently scraping your nails into his skin as a sign of your enjoyment, sweet gasps escaping your lips.

He began to settle into a steady pace, holding your waist and thigh to steady your body as he pulled in and out of you. His lips parted as he let out a groan of pleasure, before he began a new assault of kisses and love bites on your neck, running his tongue teasingly along it.

You rocked your hips in motion with his thrusts. Your whole body shivered with the sensations, feeling like your emotions connected along with your bodies for the first time. It was a whole different level of feeling good than you had experienced in the many weeks of being with this man.

Gabe's lips came to your ear, his teeth gently sinking into your earlobe. "You're _mine_..." his breath was hot against your ear as he spoke, sending a wave of heat through your body. His affirmation of the claim he had on you made you squirm, your head tilting back as you moaned. Even his words felt good when you were with him. He let out a small amused chuckle, clearly aware of his effect on you.

His hips began to thrust harder, his pace becoming faster as well as a little more unpredictable. Your hips eagerly moved with him, your face burying itself into your shoulder. You took the opportunity to latch onto the skin at the base of his neck, sucking it gently at first before going all out. He let out a gentle moan as you did. When you pulled away, a mark was left in the place of your mouth, and while it wasn't as visible against his dark skin as his marks against yours, it was still a confirmation that you were there.

The fire in your loins began to intensify as you felt yourself approaching sweet release, letting out desperate moans.

"G-Gabe..." your voice was a whine as you spoke his name, his lips coming to yours and silencing you. You were certain he was also approaching his release as he grunted against your kiss.

As the tension in your body shattered, you pulled away from his kiss, a string of saliva still connecting your mouths, and let out a cry, your nails digging deep into the flesh on his shoulders as you trembled with the intensity of your release. Reyes' joined you in climax right after, plunging himself up to your hilt. You felt his warm cum spill out into you, and watched his face contort in pleasure as he gasped, clutching your bodies together desperately.

Your body shuddered lightly as you came down from your peak, your hands falling slack from his shoulders. He gave you a gentle kiss to your lips before pulling himself off, falling to the side of you on the bed.

The two of you faced each other in silent bliss, his arm pulling you closer. You twined your legs around his, tangling your bodies together.

Once more, his lips brushed against your ear, as he spoke to you, his voice a low whisper, " _Yo soy tuyo_."

Since most of your encounters with him ended up with him speaking Spanish, you had brushed up on the language slightly, and knew what he was saying this time. The words were simple, but the meaning behind them was anything but.

You smiled, nestling your face into his warm neck, and mumbled confidently against his skin.

" _Good_."


	4. Sorry

Nervousness hadn’t been on the list of things you felt much anymore. Rundown, uncertain, overwhelmed. Those feelings were at the forefront of your mind for months. Things at Blackwatch, as well as Overwatch, were reaching a breaking point. Allegations of corruption, insubordination, those things were tearing at the seams of what was once the great organization made for the betterment of the world.

The worst part, was that you couldn’t help but feel like the most important person of your life was directly involved.

The relationship between you and the Blackwatch commander had declined and strained under the weight of the negativity. As much as you had wanted to cast aside doubt, a rift between the Strike Commander and Reyes had grown exponentially. At first you figured that sometimes people’s bonds die out and it wouldn’t have been a problem, but you could see the darkness in Gabriel’s heart whenever you got the chance to be with him.

It wasn’t a stretch to feel that something was going on with Gabe, and that said something had to do with the whispers of Overwatch being brought down.

It started to weigh on you when Blackwatch operatives began to reject your authority. As the second in command, you were essentially highest authority in the absence of Gabriel. Despite that, when you didn’t accept some of the things the operatives were doing they simply disobeyed your command. You had tried to smooth it over with Gabriel, but he kept distant and busy, and often seemed to shrug off your concerns.

 _I’ll handle everything._ He would say. But nothing changed.

McCree had felt the same things as you, and left to go out on his own. While your early days dealing with the Outlaw had been strained, especially due to his flirtatious nature that made things especially tricky for you, he had eventually become a great man, and had clearly regained his sense of good.

At least, you thought, someone managed to crawl out of their own personal darkness.

You lifted your hand slowly in a fist, hesitant to knock on the door in front of you. Intimacy with Gabriel wasn’t common anymore either. He tried to assure you on occasion, as if to ease your questioning mind, but it only worked for the time your bodies spent connected.

The last time you were this nervous in front of his door was when you were expecting to transfer to work under the Strike Commander. So much time had passed.

You took a breath and knocked.

“What?” the voice on the other end was that oh so familiar sound of the most significant person in your life, but you couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable at the snap in his voice.

“It’s me,” you tried to swallow the nervous lump in your throat.

You could hear footsteps before the door opened. You were invited in with a silent gesture, and he clicked the door shut behind you after you stepped in. His expression was hardened, which wasn’t unusual for Reyes, but it had only been in the last little while that his expression no longer softened when it was just the two of you. A small part of you took it to heart and felt like what he once felt for you was no more. But you also knew that his slow descent into the shadows had taken its toll on how you interacted with him as well.

Sometimes, you felt afraid of keeping close to him. At this point it felt like the man had become a time bomb. No, he had been a time bomb since Jack’s promotion. Only now it seemed like the countdown was nearing it’s end.

“Did you come to talk about the soldiers again?” he started, an eyebrow cocked. “I told you that I-”

“It’s not that.” you interrupted. He seemed surprise at the interjection. Perhaps he had known you hadn’t been comfortable with him recently. Before, you were certainly the only person who could get away with interrupting Blackwatch Reyes. For a moment, you hadn’t been sure if that was true anymore.

You continued, “I just… I don’t know how to,” with each word, your voice trailed off “...keep going anymore…” your hands balled into fists and your lip quivered. You couldn’t keep his gaze any longer and looked off to the side.

“I’ve just been running around trying to keep things going but… nobody listens to me, and everything’s falling apart here.” You felt the same way about Gabe as you did with Overwatch. How cruel that you had to watch both things that you love just break apart. You didn’t want to let them go, but struggling to hold everything together wasn’t working. Your eyes stung, but you managed enough strength to keep yourself from completely giving in to your emotions.

Gabriel’s face softened, showing traces of concern, if not also guilt. He lifted a hand to bring to your face. Unintentionally, you flinched, and he stopped, the expression on his face became more pronounced.

“I…” your voice trembled, and you gave in to your feelings, closing the distance between the two of you. You clutched his shirt and buried your face into his chest. Tears flowed freely from your eyes, sliding down your cheeks and dripping off your chin.

Your body was warmed up as Gabe’s two large arms came around you, wrapping your frame in a tight hold.

“I’m sorry.”

Your sobs were replaced by shock at his words, such a blatant apology had never been his thing, even on the best of days. You looked up to meet his eyes, your tears blurring him from your vision slightly.  
He didn’t add anything to the apology, what he was sorry for or anything, but he had already given more than you could have ever expected.

His arms let go of your body only for him to bring his hands to your face, cupping it and gently wiping his thumbs under your eyes, clearing up the last bit of tears as you calmed down. He leaned into you, and placed his lips against yours.

His kiss was invigorating, a sense of peace from all of the turmoil washing over you. You happily received the affection, moving your own still shaky lips against his motions.

It was as if the physical contact had woken up a hunger within you that had been sealed away by the months of stress and discomfort. You slipped your tongue into his mouth and your arms around his neck, eagerly pulling him to you.

His own reserve seemed to crumble along with yours. His lips pulled off of your own and gripped your shirt, practically tearing it off your body, following it up by pulling his own shirt up and off himself. He dropped his pants to the floor, along with his underwear, stepping out of them as he connected your lips together once again. He slowly guided you backward towards the bed with his body. Just as you stood at the edge of it, he pulled away and sat on the bed, pulling you onto his lap, your back resting against his chest.

One arm snaked around your waist and held you close as his hand came to the clasp of your bra, unhooking it effortlessly and tossing it to the side. He promptly groped your breast, gently pinching your now exposed nipple. You sighed in pleasure and leaned against his frame for more support. Encouraged by your receptive body language, the hand that had been around your waist slid into your pants and under your panties. You let out a moan as a single finger began to rub circles around your clit.

Your head leaned back into Gabriel’s shoulder. He took it as an invitation to your neck, his breath hot against the skin as he planted kisses against it, his hands all the while stimulating your most sensitive parts.

A cry escaped your lips as his teeth sunk into the delicate skin of your neck. He groaned against your flesh in satisfaction, and promptly slid the finger that had been working your clit downward, slowly pushing it into your now wet hole. You could feel him get hard beneath you, his exposed member pressing against your clothed bottom.

Your hips rolled forward, your excitement building as he worked your insides with his finger. His other hand grabbed the breast that had gone neglected, and he tweaked the nipple playfully. He kept his teeth pressed into your flesh all the while.

“Gabe…” your voice was nothing more than a whine as you tried to speak.

“Hm?” he finally pulled his mouth off your neck, his bite mark imprinted and bruised into your skin.

“I need you…” while his finger was doing a great job pleasing your longing body, you had a thirst for him that could only be quenched by experiencing him wholly.

He slid his finger back out from your hole, his hand coming out of your bottoms only to hook into them and slide them off. With his powerful arms, he lifted your now naked body and turned you to face him, placing you onto his lap with your knees resting on the bed on either side of his hips, his member pressed against your slit.

Your lips found his yet again, your tongue slipping into his mouth as you explored him, every nerve in your body on fire with its want for his touch. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your bodies pressing firmly against each other.

Wasting no more time, he lifted you slightly and lowered you onto his hardened cock, pulling you roughly down onto it and going all in at once. Your nails dug into his shoulders, enough to pierce his flesh. That in itself seemed to elicit a deep moan from the man. He grabbed your hips with rough hands and began to pull you up and down onto him, practically slamming you down each time. His face buried itself into your neck, gently kissing the bite mark he had left on you, admiring his handiwork.

You tilted your head back, zealously moving along with his rough motion. You intentionally contracted the muscles of your inner walls against his shaft, his fingers digging into your hips and his groans of pleasure a sign of enjoyment.

As the ecstasy built up within you, your lips caught Gabriel’s desperately. You nibbled and licked his lower lip, all the while moaning into the kiss as you rode his thick member.

Your build up quickly began to come over you, you began to ride him more enthusiastically in a carnal desire to experience your bliss.

Taking the cues from your body, Reyes pulled away from your kiss and buried his face into your neck, sinking his teeth into your skin once more. You cried out, and the mix of pleasure and pain tipped you over the edge.

“Oh God, Gabriel. A-ah, I’m… a-ahhh” your words devolved into nothing more than desperate moans as you came, your body shook, your hips jerking forward as the pleasure rippled through you. 

He joined you shortly after, spurred on by the convulsions around his shaft, and buried himself deep. You barely noticed in your own elation that the teeth planted in your neck broke skin as he released into you.

Your body went limp as your climax passed, your chest heaving breathlessly. You could almost swear that Gabriel’s own body shook subtly in his post climactic bliss.

Cradling you into his arms, he lay back onto the bed, pulling you along with him, his cock sliding out of your wetness. In a last minute thought, he threw a blanket over your spent bodies. Words escaped you as you lay in peace, your consciousness slowly drifting off into black.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

You stirred as your heard movement nearby you, the figure in the bed at your side leaving quietly. It sounded as though Gabe was getting dressed to head out. Your eyes cracked and you watched in a tired blur as he shuffled around quietly.

Your mind lost focus quick. It hadn’t been long since you had been asleep, and it was still late in the night, or early in the morning depending on how you might look at it. You could feel your consciousness slip off once more, no longer able to discern if you were in a dream or this was reality.

“S-stay…” your voice was a longing murmur as you tried to bring yourself awake again, but it was futile as you slipped under once more.

You couldn’t tell if the lips against your forehead were part of a dream or reality, nor the voice that followed.

“I wish I could meet you once more in the afterlife, but,” his voice was quiet and soothing, dreamlike perhaps, “No puedo condenarte a ir al mismo lugar oscuro al que yo iré.”

 

With one final look at your peaceful, sleeping figure, Gabriel quietly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know, the Spanish is "I can't condemn you to the same dark place I'm going"  
> And yes, the fic ended as Gabe left to fight Jack according to the lore.  
> And yes, this is where the swiss headquarters is gonna blow up.
> 
> SO NOW THAT THIS IS THE END OF THIS FIC.  
> I wanted to let you guys know I intend on starting a slow burn reaper/reader fic that acts as a sequel, which I will post seperately from this.  
> I try to keep my reader stuff really vague for the purpose of self insertion but i won't be able to be AS VAGUE for this one, since I intend on making it more than just "whew let's have sex every chapter" because this sequel is NOT going to be blatant smut (but there will be lewds, just not as often)
> 
> So I hope that idea sits well with you all, because I love my readers.
> 
> Also I hope you guys liked GETTING YOUR HEARTS VIOLENTLY RIPPED OUT OF YOUR CHEST. Because I sure did.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
